1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an envelope, and more particularly to an envelope for safely and stably protecting the papers or documents disposed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An envelope which is commercially available is shown in FIG. 5 and includes a face 50 and a base 60 having a side edge 70 integrally formed together and having a bottom edge 80 welded together. The face 50 and the base 60 should be separated or should be opened so that papers can be inserted therebetween. When the envelope is opened, the bottom edge 80 which is welded together is apt to be torn down so that the durability is bad and the working life of the envelope is short. In addition, no clamping or locking devices are provided so that the documents or the papers disposed within the envelope are apt to slip out of the envelope.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional envelopes.